Dark Legion
The Dark Legion is an organization of Echidnas which became a Sub-Faction of the Eggman Empire in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Summary The Dark Legion is a group that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It was a technocratic organization formed by Dimitri's son Menniker after the echidnas' society on Angel Island renounced technology. While originally the organization was continually hostile towards their other Echidna brethren, recently they had acted as the protectors of the surviving Echidnas on Angel Island from the Dr. Eggman-backed Dingoes. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Enerjak ** Dimirti * Grandmasters ** Meniker ** Moritori Rex ** Luger ** Kragok ** Remington (Formerly) ** Lein-Da Second-in-command * Doctor Finitevus (Formerly) Military Leaders * Benedict * Gae-Na * Sergeant Rykor Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Eli-Za * Floren-Ca * Gae-Na * Julie-Su (formerly) * Kanewisher * Mari-Su * Merin-Da * Radar * Regi-Na * Rykor * Simon * Syntar * Vera-Lo * Xenin Military Units Infantry * Dark Legionares * Dark Legion Troops Elite * Frost Legion * Flame Legion Special * Mechnauts Heavy * Tanks Vehicles * Hovercrafts Ships * The Battle Crusier Aircraft * Hovercrafts |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Energy Blasters (Pistols) * Energy Blasters (Rifles) Explosives * Rapier * Seacat missile Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: 'The Dark Legion's understanding of technology is on par with, if not superior to, Dr. Eggman's. Every Dark Legionnaire has some portion of their body exchanged for a robotic replacement. Some Legionnaires go so far as to have the vast majority of themselves replaced with mechanical limbs and parts, such as Xenin. Additionally, all Legionnaires have a memory chip implanted in their brains at birth, which can be used to terminate one's memories. Most surviving Legionnaires had their cybernetics removed by Enerjak, but they were replaced by new ones developed by Eggman, who also implanted explosives in them as insurance against the Legion's rebellion. Power Source '''Bio-Engineering/Nature: 'Robotic Enhancements (Some Legionnaires go so far as to have the vast majority of themselves replaced with mechanical limbs and parts, such as Xenin.) Memory Manipulation (all Legionnaires have a memory chip implanted in their brains at birth, which can be used to terminate one's memories.) '''Divinity: Energy Sensing (Enerjak abilities are surrounded mostly by the ability to sense the Master Emerald energies.) Conquest Stats Tier 11-A: City: While originally the organization was continually hostile towards their other Echidna brethren and had occupied Echidnaoplis, Ever since they now serve as Eggman's Echidna army after their fusion, The Dark Legion now occupies New Megaoplis. Power Stats Attack Potency: Unknown: Grandmasters at full power which can fight relatively against Sonic when serious. Unknown: The strength of other leaders and champions. Unknown: the firepower of their tanks. Unknown: the strength of their troopers. Durability: Unknown: Grandmasters at full power which can take hits from Sonic when serious. Unknown: The durability of other leaders and champions. Unknown: The armor plating of their vehicles. Unknown: The durability of their soldiers. Speed: Unknown: Grandmasters speed at full power managed to tag the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog on multiple occasions. Unknown: The speed of other leaders and champions. Unknown: Speed of their vehicles. Unknown: The speed of their soldiers. Skills Energy Blasters Almost every Dark Legionnaire is equipped with an energy blaster, either in the form of a pistol or rifle. Vehicles The Dark Legion's main method of long-range transportation are hovercrafts. These crafts are typically capable of carrying up to 5 passengers. They appear to have limited weapons themselves however, usually relying on their passengers to shoot. The Dark Legion also imploys heavy tanks, which use powerful energy blasts. Mechanauts Mechanauts were originally labour robots meant to serve the Echidna people in Echidnaopolis. However, when Dimitri was transformed into a living Chaos Emerald after using the Chaos Syphon, he reprogrammed them into war machines with the intent of forcing his will upon the citizens of Echidnaopolis. Becoming more like SWATbots, the Mechanauts began enforcing order on those who resisted, but were subsequently rounded up and stored in the Grand Conservatory or dismantled after Dimitri was buried under the ruins of his Dark Tower. Strengths/Pros The Dark Legion's understanding of technology is on par with, if not superior to, Dr. Eggman's. Every Dark Legionnaire has some portion of their body exchanged for a robotic replacement. Some Legionnaires go so far as to have the vast majority of themself replaced with mechanical limbs and parts, such as Xenin. Additionally, all Legionnaires have a memory chip implanted in their brains at birth, which can be used to terminate one's memories. Most surviving Legionnaires had their cybernetics removed by Enerjak, but they were replaced by new ones developed by Eggman, who also implanted explosives in them as insurance against the Legion's rebellion. Weaknesses/Flaws The Legion temporarily splintered into two factions, the Flame Legion and the Frost Legion as a result of a power struggle between Lien-Da and Remington. However, upon the return of Enerjak, the factions unified against their common foe. Enerjak used his powers to completly rid them of their technological enhancements, and many of the former members were transported to Albion with the few surviving Angel Island Echidnas. Those who missed their technology remained loyal to Lien-Da and followed her to Dr. Eggman, where they swore their loyalty to him in exchange for technological implants and power and were renamed as the Dark Egg Legion. Wins/Loses Category:Fantasy Category:Sonic (Comics) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Comic Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 11-A Conquest